Yuki Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed Kekkei Genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Haku and his mother, now both deceased, were the only known members of this clan. What happened to the rest of the clan is unknown, but it is assumed that they were either killed or, like Haku's mother, went to live peaceful lives living as normal people, without revealing their bloodline. Memories of the clan still linger, its members and kekkei genkai being called "cursed" even during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair is dark brown, black, and light brown. *Eye color is brown, green, and hazel. *Skin complexion is usually pale. Personality traits *Attentive *Calculating *Friendly Strengths *Ninjutsu - Superior *Speed - Superior Weaknesses *Taijutsu - Inferior *Strength - Inferior Abilities Kekkei Genkai: *'Ice Release' (氷遁, Hyōton; Viz "Haku's Secret Arts of Water", English TV "Ice Style") is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki Clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with Sasuke's flames. Using his special ability, Haku developed the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which allowed him to create any number of floating mirrors made of ice to use as a shield or trap an opponent. Clan Abilities: *Certain-Kill Ice Spears *Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals *Ice Prison Technique *Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard *Ice Release: Ice Dome *Ice Release: One Horned White Whale *Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm *Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger *Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Clan Achievements * List go over the top, if you were truely famous why didn't we hear about you in the manga. Recent Clan History *The Yuki clan since the time of Haku has slowly been brough back to a decent sized population, with the receeding of war since Naruto became the Sixth Hokage many clans had the chance to repopulate and flourish, the Yuki clan being one of them. Though still mostly confined to the land of water the Yuki Clan spread out somewhat towards the southern and nothern edges of the continent and into the Lands of Tea and Lightning. Clan Members Available: 8 Taken: 2 *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Yuki Atsuko Female Genin of residence: Kirigakure *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Yuki Raion Male Genin of residence: Kumogakure *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kumogakure *Yuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure Extra's Requied Category:Clan